My Past
by ShadowPrincess020
Summary: Duo is depressed, lonely, and teh story of his traumatic past has been bottled up inside of him for too long. He writes down the story in an attempt to calm himself. But, when he recieves an unwanted phonecall... his sanity could be questioned... DANGER!!


WARNING!! Some things may differ from the real story. I also have no idea what Solo looks like, so I'm just using my imagination to create him. Please email some feedback to me, but please, don't be too harsh, I'm not very experienced. Thanks, CrystalLight.  
  
MY PAST By ShadowPrincess (to all you lovely people on Aishiteru, I'm CrystalLight on Aishiteru, this isn't a copy or someone else's story)  
  
If I told anybody what my childhood was like, they'd be horrified. Jeez, even Heero would go pale and look at me in a way that I wouldn't be able to stand., he'd look at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. I hate it when people for me, for whatever reason, I just don't like it. I don't want sympathy, I want to be understood, and I'm afraid there are very few people who do.  
  
Everybody thinks that, just because I have a sense of humour, and prefer the atmosphere to be light and cheerful, that I'm the carefree funny guy who doesn't have to worry about a thing. No skeletons in the closet, no bad memories, no deep dark secrets that haunt me.ha! Rubbish!!!!!!! I'm probably the most troubled guy on this stupid team!!! So, do you want to know what I'm really like, and what flashes in front of me every time I close my eyes? Fine, I'll tell ya, but you're not going to like what you hear, and keep a box of tissues at hand. Got the Kleenex? Good, because here I go.  
  
I was orphaned by OZ when I was 3. They killed my parents because they'd been working undercover, spying for a resistance group called The Saviours. OZ weren't aware that my parents had children, so I wasn't harmed. After that, I was left to fend for myself and my then 2 year-old sister Becky, who had been asleep when Mama and Papa were killed, while battling the psychological trauma that seeing my beloved parents being murdered had caused.  
  
We went on for 5 years or so, together, surviving several run-ins with OZ (they're not fond of orphans, or stray brats, as they call then), and getting by on small amounts of food, stolen or otherwise, before tragedy struck. Becky caught some sort of disease, to this day, I don't know what it was, and died a month after her 8th birthday, 3 months after the anniversary of Mama and Papa's death. Despite my usual practice of staying inhumanly quiet in our little hiding place, I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Becky had always been with me, we'd been apart but once, only for a few hours, and I couldn't imagine, or indeed remember, life without her. So I collapsed beside her and began to cry my eyes out, unaware of the OZ patrol guard listening to my sobs echo through the dark alley-way.  
  
Three hours after Becky's death, the guard got sick of ignoring me every time he strode past. He walked in, and saw Becky's body, and recognised her. He grabbed me, and jerked my head out from between my hands, and grinned. I remember vividly the words he said, "So, you little viper. We got you now don't we? Too bad your little comrade didn't last, we could have had a lot of fun with her!!!" His tone was cruel, menacing, and above all, he sounded as if he was in for a good time. At my expense.  
  
I was taken to the OZ headquarters on my colony, and was ruthlessly tortured by the OZ guards/agents for about six hours, before being taken for questioning. The guy who questioned me was the guy who had led the operation to murder my parents. They discovered who my parents were, somehow, (I didn't tell then), and were outraged by their apparent carelessness. I sat and grinned to myself as the guy ranted on about how careless he had been, and mumbling how they should of searched the house, before I calmly stated to him, "Oh, don't get mad at yourself, I'm quite thankful for it!!!!!! I'm not mad at you, don't fret!!!" He hit me across the side of the head, called me insolent (the cheek), and ordered me to be taken back to my cell and be "taught a lesson that I'd never forget". I didn't sleep that night, at least the OZ guards had "fun" kicking me in, and, the general dude got what he wanted, I've never forgot it. Though I'm afraid I didn't learn the lesson he wanted me to learn. he wanted me to learn to hold my tongue in nasty situations.but instead I learned something totally different. Kicks to the head REALLY hurt, remember to guard that area.  
  
I was held captive there for four months before I escaped, and I'm proud to say, despite all the horrific things they did to me, they never managed to get a word out of me. I slipped through the drainage facility, it had taken me a month to get the guard off, but I did it. I crawled threw the sewage pipes and escaped into a polluted river. I climbed out of it, and slipped into an alley-way, where I spent a cold and sleepless night.  
  
The next morning I was up before dawn, and walked about three miles down the river, and found a more secluded and cleaner area than the one I had surfaced in the previous night. I looked around, slipped off my filthy clothes, and took them with me as I slipped gingerly into the water. I gasped at how cold it was, but I didn't go out. I washed myself, and my clothes in the freezing water, and stepped out, putting them on wet. I didn't know what hypothermia was then. I walked on for another half an hour, before the cold got too much for me, and I passed out.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I'll see you next chapter, and please, send feedback, please don't be too harsh. Thanks for reading, from your friend and story teller, ShadowPrincess 


End file.
